Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team from my head
by KiraXLight
Summary: This is kind of like a different version of Mystery Dungeon. Its what I saw when I played the game


_**Mystery Dungeon **_

_My style_

_Pokemon belong to Game Freak no I did not make this up on my own_

_**Day one Event: Volcano eruption**_

There was an unusual kind of silence in Viridian forest, the night before a volcano had erupted and it had literally rained pokemon. Living pokemon had gathered to watch the horrible scene, dead pokemon… Some where crying, and as you should know, pokemon tears had some sort of magical power, a healing power. But it was not helping anyone. All was silent, when all of a sudden the silence was broken by two pokemon arguing

"I could have sworn that buterfree over there was alive" said one of them, Horsea.

"How many times have you said that?" asked the other pokemon wearily. Horsea not being able to could further than 10, was silent, until she spotted yet another pokemon and jumped in excitement again

"Ooh! Look a pidgey I bet its"

"Dead" Bagon finished for her.

"What about the torchic?" asked Horsea

"Dead"

"But it's a fire type" complained Horsea.

"The fall killed it" said Bagon frowning

"How about the Charmander over there?" asked Horsea

"Dead" said Bagon automatically.

"But this one is not even burnt" insisted Horsea

"It's dead" said Bagon yet again.

"It looks asleep" said Horsea loudly, and the Charmander indeed did look asleep, but Bagon did not know because he was refusing to look at it, he was walking with his eyes closed to avoid seeing the dead pokemon.

"I swear this one is alive" said Horsea.

"You said that before and that buterfree was dead" screamed Bagon opening his eyes and closing them quickly at the sight of the charmander, who was indeed not burnt at all and it did look like it was asleep. The charmander made a small noise. It sat up

"See!!! I told you it was alive" screamed Horsea triumphantly. The charmander turned to look at Horsea confusion in its eyes. Horsea with incredible speed was in front of the charmander,

"Hi my name is Horsea" she said. The charmander took one more look at Horsea then it cowered away from Horsea hiding its face and moaning "I must be dreaming that's it I must be dreaming, there is not a talking Horsea in front of me, this is not real because pokemon cannot speak, and this one is definitely not an exception"

"What are you talking about of course this is real" said Horsea

" I must be hallucinating" it said

"No this is real" said Horsea

"Shut up hallucination" said the charmander.

"Have you been taking drugs" asked Horsea

"I don't remember" said the charmander

"What don't you remember" asked Horsea

"Anything" screamed the charmander "I can't remember who I am and last time I checked I was a normal person and all you could say was your name over and over" screamed the charmander

"Hey calm down you are not making any sense" said Bagon calmly

" Sorry, hallucination number two, but I cannot calm down because I do not know how I ended up here or why I can understand you guys"

"Did you just say you were a person… a human" asked Horsea

"I am human" shrieked the charmander

"No you are a" but Bagon did not get to finish when the charmander saw its flaming tail. It shrieked "My tail is on fire" and five seconds later it shrieked "OMG! I have a tail" It took a while to convince charmander to stop screaming, by then all of the pokemon that had been crying had gathered around Charmander, to see what was going on. They were muttering in disapproval at the small lizard in font of them. 'You are a charmander" finished Bagon when Charmander had stopped screaming.

"But I used to be human, what happened?" said charmander thinking out loud

"You are a weirdo- I mean what's your name" said Horsea

"My name is Amanda" said charmander.

"That's a funny name" said Bagon and all the pokemon laughed.

Furious and red faced Amanda opened her mouth to scream "Shut up" but instead of words, fire came out of her mouth startling the other pokemon, as well as herself. Silence fell, this time it was a pichu that broke it

" Help someone anyone! Help! Someone please help me"

" What's wrong" asked a nidorina.

"I was playing with my friend plulse, when all of a sudden a fissure opened and plulse fell in" said pichu "I went in after him and I was attacked"

" You were attacked! By other pokemon" said Horsea startled

"No" said pichu sarcastically " my own shadow tried to strangle me"

"Wow" said Horsea

"I was being sarcastic" said the pichu, and ignoring Horsea's hurt look it said "anyways I'm not strong enough to fight of those wild pokemon, can you help me"

"Never" said Horsea harshly still angry at Pichu's comment

"If Mudkip refuses then so do I" said Bagon "I'm not strong enough"

The other pokemon apologized one by one each giving a different reason why not. Last the pichu turned its gaze on Amanda

"I'll help you" she said

"Are you insane" said Bagon

"If I don't help that pichu no one will" said Amanda

"No one is stupid enough to do it" said Horsea

"You guys are a bunch of hypocrites, is your own safety more important than a helpless plulse" all of the pokemon nodded. "Idiots, how can you not help pichu, it is wrong to turn your backs on a pokemon in need of help, I shall rescue plulse or perish in the process"

"Most likely the second one" said a pokemon Amanda did not know which.

"I'll do it" repeated Amanda " I will help rescue plulse"

"Thank you" said the pichu gratefully "I'll show you where plulse fell"

_**Inside the Fissure First floor**_

It was all dark inside the fissure, fearing attack but still determined to help and show the other pokemon she was capable of helping pichu, Amanda wandered thankful for her fiery tail that she could use to see where she was going. Amanda sincerely dreaded being attacked by another pokemon in her haste to help, she had forgotten that if she were to be attacked she had no idea how to defend herself. The faces of the other pokemon if she dared to show her face without plulse was what inspired her kept her going. Remembering what Eevee had said about not being strong enough made her fear attack even more. Then it happened a caterpie attacked her. Startled, Amanda stumbled, regaining her determination, she ferociously attacked the caterpie. It fainted. Shocked, Amanda kept walking, until she reached a point where she could see nothing except the light from her tail. Unable to see she felt even more vulnerable, but still determined, she laughed at her fears, and moved on, until she reached a stone staircase leading down. Amanda was sure that to find plulse she needed to go down the stairs, but she could not help but wonder what kind of horror could possibly be waiting for her down the stairs. She hesitated, and then she slowly, headed down the stone stairs to the next floor.

_**Inside the fissure Second floor**_

It was a bit brighter on the second floor. At last Amanda could see, she could see that the stairs from which she had come from had vanished. With more determination(if possible) she continued walking looking for plulse in the still dark fissure. All of a sudden a dark figure with a fiery tail appeared out of nowhere, a blue dragon, instinct told her it was a charizard, but charizards were supposed to be orange not blue. It did not see her it kept on going and not long after it had left that Amanda relaxed. Amanda continued walking though more slowly, fearing she would encounter the blue charizard again. Eventually she reached another stone staircase where she found her path blocked by what appeared to be seven weedles, furious with herself for letting down her guard while looking out for the blue charizard and without meaning to use Ember. One of the weedles fainted the rest just moved closer surrounding her. She had been about to try to decide which weedle to attack when a giant flamethrower attack filled the room, hitting the weedles and Amanda. The weedles died in the intensity of the flames , nothing not even dust was left. The black charizard smiled at Amanda, and then it left again, without stopping to wonder why she had survived an attack like that and why the blue charizard had not killed her too she went to the stairs and climbed down without hesitation.

_**Inside the fissure Third floor**_

A strange crying sound filled the third floor of the fissure… '_Plulse!!!' _thought Amanda dazedly. After walking for a little bit, plulse came out of nowhere and hid behind Amanda. It was being chased by a pikachu. Instinctively Amanda used Ember again. The pikachu dodged the attack effortlessly. The pikachu used thudershock, and Amanda was barely able to avoid the electric attack. She used Ember again, but that time too the pikachu dodged. It used thundershock again, that time Amanda was not able to avoid the attack it hit, barely conscious she walked up to pikachu and grabbed it by the arms, in front of it still holding on to it, Amanda used Ember, once more. The pikachu fainted and Amanda turned to look at plulse.

"Have you seen my friend pichu" it asked "I think she followed me into the fissure"

"Pichu's fine and she is going to be better when she finds out you are safe" said Amanda grinning.

_**Viridian forest, outside the fissure Day one still**_

"Thank you" said pichu "Thank you very much"

"You are pretty strong" admitted Bagon

"Cool" said plulse "What's your name"

"My names is Amanda… but please call me Mandy" said Amanda

"Cool" repeated plulse by then all of the other pokemon were gone, only Eevee, Horsea, and Pichu had stayed. "Thank you very much for saving plulse" repeated Pichu

"It was nothing really" said Mandy.

"It was, nobody but rescue teams help anyone these days. It is a very big deal that you helped so I want you to have these" Pichu gave Mandy one Oran berry, and one pecha berry.

"Let's go plulse" said pichu. Giving Mandy one last look of admiration, they both left.

"That was a nice gesture you did for the pichu" said Horsea and she meant it

"Show off!" said Bagon glaring at her. A short silence fell between the three of them. Broken by a voice behind Mandy that said

"Does anyone know how to get out of this forest?"

Mandy turned around so quickly she fell down just as Horsea said

"No I never been outside of the forest before"

"Me neither" said Bagon.

"How about you?" asked the voice to Mandy?

She stood up hurriedly and stammered she had never been out of the forest before. The pokemon in front of her was a male Chameleon, taller than her and definitely stronger.

'It is rather sad for a pretty girl such as you not to have seen the world. In fact I should be the one to show you… by the way my name is Torch" it said

"What are you" started to say Bagon but Torch didn't let him finish

"Is the charmander your girlfriend?" it asked sharply.

Bagon blushed and shook its head. "Then mind your own business I'm talking to the lady" said Torch 'So" he said turning to look at Mandy again "do you want to travel with me?" it asked. Mandy glanced, at Bagon before she answered "No" she said simply

"No" what do you mean no" he said disbelievingly.

"She said she does not want to spend another minute around you", said Horsea "right Mandy" And Mandy agreed.

"I tried being nice to you but if you Are going to act like that I won't bother" he said and with that he left.

"Why did you refuse" asked Bagon

"I don't trust him he gives me a bad feeling" said Mandy vaguely.

"I understand I felt it too" said Bagon

"So where are you planning go" asked Horsea Mandy was silent she did not know.

"Listen" said Bagon blushing again "if you got nowhere to stay how about staying with me and Horsea" Mandy nodded glad

"Follow us" said Bagon

_**Bagon's house… yes still day one**_

Mandy could simply do nothing but gape at what turned out to be Bagon's house. Mandy had expected it would have been more like a cave or a nest, but it was a house, a real house, it had a door, windows, even a mailbox. It had a fence, surrounding the house.

"It's not much but it's the best we got, right Bagon?" said Horsea.

"Yep" said Bagon

"I think it's amazing" said Mandy

"You do?" asked Bagon blushing once more

"Uh-huh" said Mandy.


End file.
